Making out is surely a hobby
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: "Everything is against you, hell; I've dated your twin. You are a doofus, a jackass sometimes and probably you will never really grow up. I mean, you own a joke shop for crying out loud. However, for an unbelievably reason all I can think of is you and I tried to forget about it like a million times before, but nothing..." George/Angelina - rated T for strong language


_**Quidditch League Competition**_

Team: Holyhead Harpies

Position: Chaser 2

Round: 5 - Weasley family

Character: George Weasley

Wordcount: 2095

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

_**Making out is surely a hobby...**_

Her dark brown eyes were on him, her lips pressed together while the glass was still in her hand. She frowned and put down the glass which was already empty, but the scent of the strong alcohol could be still sensed.

"What does he think of himself?! He isn't even a good player!" she said passionately and the man in front of her smirked. He enjoyed the show after all he always found her kind of cute when she was angry and when she was cursing others under her breath (although usually it was great when the subject of her anger wasn't him).

"Why are you smirking?" she asked angrily when she noticed his expression. He quickly rearranged his facial expression as he knew that she was at least as frightening as his little sister and his mother.

"Just drink some more, Angie," the redheaded boy simply said with a kind smile and he poured some more to his guest. She grimaced and ran her hands through her thick long dark hair. "Just think about, you have training tomorrow too." He grinned and she shot a very nasty look.

"Sod off, Weasley," she grumbled and he tried to hide his amusement.

"I see you would like to train more with Bole," he stated cheekily and she considered discretely 'flipping the bird', but she felt herself even tired for that.

"Oliver was a maniac, Bole is simply cruel. We were running in a rainstorm for hours while he was standing under a shelter and shouting stupid orders to us," she said in outrange and she waved with her hands in pure frustration. George Weasley, looked at his friend with sympathy, but then his expression changed and he grinned.

"You can always join the shop if you get bored of Quidditch." He shrugged, but Angelina looked at him as he was crazy or at least not completely sane.

"Get bored of Quidditch, Weasley? That's not the problem here, you jackass." She shook her head in amusement while he just grimaced.

"I will pour some more, Johnson," he simply stated and the strong alcohol, firewhiskey filled the glass in front of Angelina. She took it with an eye roll and drunk it quickly. He whistled when he noticed that she has already drunk all the alcohol in the glass and poured some more.

"Why aren't you drinking, Weasley?" she asked with high eyebrows and he simply shook his head with a smile.

"One of us needs to stay at least a bit sober tonight, don't you think?" George asked challengingly and she snorted.

"That wasn't very ladylike," he said in an unapproving tone and she rolled her eyes.

"Why am I even here?" Angelina asked dramatically and she stood up quickly (with the glass in her hand of course) only to feel a bit dizzy. George jumped up and helped her sit down again.

"Because you have already drunk too much, Johnson," the redhead said simply and the young woman huffed.

"Leave me alone, Weasley, will ya?" she asked suddenly and he looked at her questioningly.

"What have I done now?" he asked simply and she stood up again, but now she leaned against the sofa.

"You... you are always here," she said and he raised his eyebrows and tried to hide his laughter but eventually he failed and started laughing. She huffed and crossed her arms and waited for him to stop laughing.

"I live here, Johnson," he stated when he was able to stop (at least temporarily) laughing. She looked at him resentfully.

"Moron," she muttered.

"Hey," he said dramatically. "Since you've arrived you only insulted me and drunk my firewhiskey." He wasn't angry with her; it was hard to stay upset with a girl like Angelina, but he considered her a friend, a great one and it was hard to listen to her insults even if she wasn't in good mood and she has drunk too much already.

Her dark eyes flashed with anger and he smiled at her to show that he was only kidding.

"Calm down, Angie, please. We aren't here to fight each other," George said with a kind and caring expression on his face.

"I... I didn't mean it in that way. I know that you live here," Angelina stated seriously and the redhead had a hard time stopping himself from commenting (he was still afraid of his angry friend after all). "There are days when I don't even go home anymore, have you noticed? I get your bed and you sleep on your sofa... in your own flat!" she said like she couldn't even believe it. He looked curiously at her as he was pretty interested in what she was saying; alcohol had an interesting effect on her after all.

"You are usually very tired after your training," he simply stated. She stepped closer to him and he stood up too eventually so they are in the same level.

"Why am I always here?" she asked softly, like she was close to cry. He had some previous encounters with _Drunken Angelina_, but surely it seemed to become the most interesting yet.

"We are friends, Ange so we spend time together," he said and she laughed humourlessly. She looked up and took a step even closer to George. Her dark eyes found his blue ones easily.

"I've got a letter from Alicia yesterday. She was complaining that I haven't met her in ages and you know what? She is completely right. I spend my whole life training and here... with you. Why is that?" she asked softly and he frowned.

"Angie, look, you can go if you want. I won't hold you here if you want to go," he said softly and she shook her head quickly. Her breathing became more cumbersome and her heart was beating quicker.

"That's my problem, George. I _don't_ want to go," she pressed the word _don't_ and he looked at her curiously.

"Why is that a problem, Ange?" he asked her seriously and she snorted and leaned closer to him.

"My head tells my heart that you are off limits, but my heart doesn't understand that," Angelina said furiously and George raised his eyebrows. He wasn't exactly sure what she meant, but surely she wasn't telling him that she felt more towards him than friendship.

"I think you have drunk too much, Ange," he told her and she grimaced.

"Shut up, Weasley, I haven't finished it yet." George only frowned and nodded, he wanted to give her the space she needed. It wasn't hard to guess that she needed that at the moment.

"Everything is against you, hell; I've dated your _twin_. You are a doofus, a jackass sometimes and probably you will never really grow up. I mean, you own a _joke shop_ for crying out loud. However, for an unbelievably reason all I can think of is you and I tried to forget about it like a million times before, but nothing. No, I still have butterflies in my stomach every time I meet you, I still laugh at all your stupid jokes and I end up every day here like I don't have tons of other things to do and like I'm not very tired. The funny thing is I don't even know what to do anymore," she said all of these so quickly he had trouble to keep up. It was a lot to take in for him and for a few moments he was sure he was dreaming. He blinked a few times, he even pinched himself, but the slightly drunk girl was still in front of him looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"The joke shop is very successful," he said lamely eventually and she snorted again. He was still shocked, clearly dumbfounded, he would have never thought that Angelina Freaking Johnson would like him. Hell, even though she and Fred have only gone to a few dates back then in Hogwarts he always thought of Angelina as Fred's crush, girlfriend, ex and all that jazz. Of course, he found the young woman very attractive with her big dark eyes, long silky black hair and fit, but curvy body, she was also kind, brave and very good at heart, simply a true Gryffindor in his opinion (not to mention she loved Quidditch which was an added bonus) and he has thought about her in _that way_, but he always felt guilty of even having thoughts like that.

She pressed her lips together and tried to hold back her tongue which was hard under the effect of firewhiskey.

"Bloody annoying," she muttered under her breath. Both of us remained in silence after that, they stared at the other, but none of them was ready to speak about what has just happened.

"That was... something," George said eventually and Angelina laughed humourlessly.

"Something, Weasley? I've just told you my deepest feelings and you say that it was something? You are impossible," she said and for a moment she thought about leaving the flat, preferably moving to the United States, it was probably far enough from England.

His eyes were on her, they were filled with millions of raw and pure emotions. He hesitated for a minute and she turned around trying to think of a good Quidditch team in the USA she could join. However, with a gentle movement – he caught her arm – he stopped her. She turned back, but before she could say anything his lips were on hers.

It wasn't very passionate, nor was it long, but when their lips parted Angelina's heart was beating even quicker and she was pretty sure her dizziness wasn't only the alcohol's fault. He didn't meet her eyes for a few moments, he turned towards the window.

"Fitchburg Finches aren't that good," Angelina muttered and George turned back to her and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I've just kissed you and you are talking about efficiency of an American Quidditch team?" he asked a bit cheekily. She just grimaced, but then she nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah and it's too far away," she added after a moment. He looked at her with crossed arms, but with a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"Do you think of moving?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Thought," she stated and he shook his head and chuckled.

"I've kissed you and you can only think of finches, it's kind of lame, I must be a terrible kisser," he stated and she shook her head quickly.

"Terrible kisser? Are you insane?" she asked frantically and he chuckled at her reaction.

"You are a damn good kisser, Weasley. You should just learn to shut up," Angelina said firmly and he smirked.

"Some more whiskey, Johnson?" he asked and grabbed the bottle. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Just kiss me again already, Weasley," she ordered and he raised his eyebrows, the bottle still in his hands.

"Who said I want to kiss you again?" he asked challengingly and she blushed and shot him a very nasty look.

"I will surely kill you once," she muttered while he only smiled.

"You insult me, you drink my whiskey and you threaten me. Surely, you could be a better guest," the redhead stated and she was close to get her wand and curse him (nicely of course, she was his guest after all).

"Belt up, Weasley," she said way too sweetly and he grinned.

"I see you like to insult me," he stated and she rolled her eyes.

"That's my only hobby, moron," Angelina replied him and he nodded happily.

"And what about kissing me?" George asked challengingly and she was quiet for a moment.

"I wouldn't call that a hobby, it has only happened once," she answered and he raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm, then you should take up it as a new hobby," he stated and he closed the space between them. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and kissed her again, this time it was much more passionate and it wasn't awkward at all.

"Since when is _kissing_ a hobby?" she asked when he leaned back. He was grinning like an idiot and seemed thoughtful.

"If not kissing, then making out is surely a hobby," he said very scientifically. Angelina snorted, but then she started chuckling.

"Then I should take up a new hobby," she stated seriously and he grinned before putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Good idea, Angie," he agreed.


End file.
